1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to devices which can cool oil for use with an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates to oil cooling devices of the foregoing type which operate in conjunction with oil filters.
2. Description of the Art
It is known in the art of internal combustion engines to employ oil cooling devices with oil filters. For example, this is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,893,514; 4,423,708; and 5,014,775. These systems utilize multicomponent devices which require specially designed oil filter housings.
It is also known to provide bypass valving in connection with certain oil cooling systems. This is indicated in the previously referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,893,514 and 4,423,708, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,197. These systems not only bypass the cooling function, but also the filtering as well. This can be a problem when the oil is dirty.
Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for an improved oil cooling and filtering system.